Deception
by Sev4ever
Summary: Is Harry Potter really son of James Potter? A certain Potion professor knows the truth, and falling in love with a bright student. Can he manage the truth and love or will everything explode?


**So this is a brand new story Im not really sure how I came up with the plot for this one but hey my imagination flows! oo and I don't own any of these characters sadly but bringing them out of rowlings play box.**

* * *

Severus ran as fast as his legs could take him, he heard what had happened, but he had to make sure for himself if it was true. He apparated to Godrics Hollow where the love of his life Lily Potter lived. He saw the house the door was hanging off the hinges, his breathing hitched for a moment, throwing himself into the door wand out checking the corners making sure there were no rogue death eater hiding anywhere.

He reached the stairs, and saw the dead body of James Potter lying on the floor, the house was destroyed glass everywhere. He heard crying from upstairs, he knew they had a baby boy named Harry. He walked a little further checking each room, seeing the door at the end of the hallway ajar. He prayed to Merlin, 'Don't be Lily.' He kept saying to himself, he closed his eyes as he came to the door.

He felt his heart shatter into pieces, physically feeling the pain of seeing her dead body laying on the ground. He dropped, caressed Lily's head for what felt like an eternity. Until he heard apparition noises, he had to leave her he promised himself that he would come back when the place had cleared out and that the boy was safe. He went over to the little boy, looked saw Lily's eyes. He made himself invisible, and slowly walked around the aurors, he hoped none of them would seance him.

A few hours later he returned to the house, seeing that nobody was around he went back into the house. He investigated everything, when upstairs finding lily's diary, there was a note addressed to him at the back of the book. He was curious as to why she would have it. He opened it, and read what was inside. He finished reading flabbergasted, he returned back to Hogwarts he needed to talk to Dumbledore about this.

********************************************** 11 Years later********************************************* *********************

Severus watched as the boy named Harry Potter walked into the great hall looking around at the starry sky, at all of the students, and catching my eye. There were a few students that caught his eye that he knew were going to be great students. They went through the sorting process once all the students were sorted Dumbledore went over the rules of the year and that the third floor was forbidden. He dismissed everyone for bed, Severus knew that another night was going to be lost of sleep and he will be irritated for the first day of class tomorrow.

He wondered the halls for what felt like hours, he wondered what time it was he guessed it about three a.m. he made his way back down to his dungeon. Finding only a couple of students out of bed for the first night being back. His mind was reeling about the letter that addressed to him eleven years ago. He wondered if he should tell the boy or wait till he's somewhat older. He had so many questions running through his mind he didn't realize that he was already back at the dungeons.

He went over his lesson plans for the next week, when he couldn't help but take out the letter and re read it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know it's been quite sometime since we've talked or I've seen you, but there is something that just in case anything happened to James or I. Please don't be mad, don't hold a grudge against me. Do you remember that night that we saw each other, and went out to to dinner than one thing led to another. Well Severus, Harry he's not James's son, he's..yours. Please if anything happens to us, be the one to take care of him, and I ask you to tell him when you fit. I trust you Severus, and I never stopped loving you._

_Love,_

_ Lily_

* * *

**Tell me how you like it if its good or not if I should continue I do have a plot for it so please enjoy and leave lots of comments!**


End file.
